


Heated Dance

by 80semma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drarrython, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80semma/pseuds/80semma
Summary: lights dimmed..music started..WILL BE PART 2





	Heated Dance

**Author's Note:**

> if the text looks all messed up, I’ll be sad):

the lights dimmed..  
the music started..  
bodies pushed against one another...  
the beat of the music filling our eardrums and souls.  
As Draco moved along to the music a body was firmly pressed against his grinding, and he felt head over heels.  
Hell, Draco didn’t even know who the person was but damn did he know how to move, and DAMN was he making Draco hard.  
Draco’s breath was sounding more and more distant with every swayed movement they made towards one another.  
Until, Draco couldn’t take it anymore.  
Leaning towards the gentlemen he murmured, “are you here to show me a good time?”  
The man smirked, so he thought.  
“I never thought you’d ask,” he laughed.  
The man pulled Draco to the side near a wall in the club. He pushed Draco up against the wall and began kissing him ever so softly. Draco enjoyed the soft kisses, but he wanted more.  
He was aroused to the max and couldn’t stand the wait.  
Draco deepened the kiss, and the man responded with a deep moan into Draco’s mouth.  
fuck fuck fuck is all Draco’s mind could say while he kissed this absolute stranger, yet something about him was familiar.  
Was it the way he tasted? No, that couldn’t be it since I’ve never kissed this man in my life..  
Was it the way he was built? Maybe, but a lot of guys are built this way.  
Draco wasn’t sure who this was since he couldn’t see him.  
Hell Draco was glad the man couldn’t see him because if he did he’d probably hex him right then and there.  
After all Draco was a death eater and not by choice.  
Having to look at the slowly faded death mark on his arm made him shudder, but he couldn’t think about that.. not now.  
“Let’s take this elsewhere shall we,” the man whispered into Draco’s ear causing him to shudder.  
Draco grabbed the mans hand and took him out to the dark lit alley.  
“Hold on,” he whispered.  
*POOF*  
so they apparated into a house.. a quite familiar house so it seemed.  
As he looked around, Draco felt like he’s been here before. Not recently, but possibly when he was a child?  
As he turned around to face the man he froze in place.  
As he slowed tracked the males fit, yet slender frame he stopped half way up his face.  
The eyes.  
The vibrant green eyes that make you feel mesmerized.  
Instantly, he knew who he’s been kissing all night.  
“Potter?!” Draco exclaimed.  
“Er, uh hi Draco? Long time no see..” Harry said awkwardly while trying not to stare back at Draco’s face.  
“Listen this is weird, so I’m just going to leave..” Draco scratches his lower neck as he’s about to walk away, until Harry grabs his lower wrist.  
“No, Draco wait.”  
Draco turns around and faces him  
“What Harry,” he softly mumbles.  
“Listen, I knew it was you the whole time in the club. The person I was dancing with. I thought you knew to.. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable Draco..”  
Draco shuffled around a bit, scared of what he might say, how he might react.


End file.
